Balul destinului
by Lady Any De Fanfic
Summary: Ce se intampla daca Naruto este invitat la un bal de ziua Hinatei, si poate sa o ceara de nevasta? One-shot, inspirat din episodul 125 din animeul Fairy Tail.


Buna, oricine citeste asta, desi nu sunt multi romani pe site, dar vroiam sa scriu ceva si in limba mea nativa.

**Dimineata**

** In apartamentul lui Naruto**

"Mmmmmmm! Hai sa vedem ce facturi am mai primit azi."

Naruto s-a schimbat din pijamale, s-a spalat pe dinti, si s-a pus apa la fiert pentru ramen, apoi a verificat cutia postala. Acolo erau in jur de 10 scrisori. A mancat micul dejun, apoi a verificat scrisorile.

,Factura, factura, factura, invitatie, factura, factura… Stai! Invitatie! Asta e prima data cand primesc una. Hmmm… Sa vedem ce scrie.'

"Draga Uzumaki Naruto, esti invitat la petrecerea de aniversarea de 18 ani a Hinatei Hyuuga. Te asteptam pe data de 15 martie, la resedinta Hyuuga, La ora 18:30." A citit Naruto cu voce tare.

,Deci, ziua de nastere a lui Hinata este joi… trebuie sa-i cumpar un cadou!' s-a gandit Naruto, apoi s-a incaltat si a pornit spre centrul Konohai, unde stia el ca sunt mai multe magazine. El s-a tot plimbat prin magazine, cautand cadoul perfect pentru Hinata, pana cand a dat de un magazin de bijuterii. A intrat, si s-a uitat peste tot, pana cand a gasit un lantisor de argint, cu litera "H", incrustata cu ametiste.

,Chiar I se potriveste Hinatei. Acum, trebuie sa-mi iau ceva de imbracat.'

Din nou cu plimbatul prin magazine. Peste 3 ore, Naruto era in apartamentul lui, dormind de la atatea cumparaturi.

**Joi, 15 martie**

** Resedinta Hyuuga**

** Ora 18: 30**

Hinata P.D.V.

Sunt asa de fericita! Toata lumea este aici! Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, chiar si Temari. Desigur ca sunt si baietii aici. Choji, Shikamaru, si ceilalti. Dar, unde e Naruto-kun?

Naruto P.D.V.

Bine! Acum i-acum! Intru sau fug! Sa vedem daca am tot ce-mi trebuie. Cadou, am. Invitatie care sa arate ca nu ma furisez, am. Haine, am. Lenjerie, am. Yosh! Sunt gata de petrecere!

Normal P.D.V.

Dupa ce a verificat daca are boxeri pe el, Naruto a intrat in sala de bal. S-a uitat prin sala, sa ii vada pe prietenii lui. Mai intai a ochit-o pe Sakura, din momest ce era singura persoana din sala cu parul roz. Avea parul indreptat cu placa, iar, din moment ce in timpul anilor parul a crescut pana un pic mai jos de umeri, parul ii ajungea pana la cot. Era imbracata cu o rochie dreapta, lunga pana la glezne, rosie cu model roz de flori de sakura (A.N.: Flori de cires. In Japonia sunt, in principal, roz.) care se asorta cu parul ei. Purta sandale negre cu platforma, si bratari subtiri de metal, in diferite nuante de verde, care se asortau cu ochii ei de un verde mentol. Sai, din cate se pare, lua acest eveniment foarte in serios, si era imbracat ca James Bond. Kiba era imbracat ca de obicei, iar Akamaru purta un papion in jurul gatului.

Shino purta un pullover alb, cu gat, care ii acoperea jumatate din fata, si pantaloni largi, gri. Iar restul erau imbracati mai mult sau mai putin formal. Dar, la un moment dat, s-a oprit din scanat camera, si nu s-a putut opri din holbat la acea persoana. Era Hinata. Era imbracata intr-o rochie lila pal, cu un decolteu mic, in forma de "V", fara bretele. De le buric in sus era mulata pe corp, cu sclipici, iar restul era format din mai multe tutu-uri lasate, devenind din ce in ce mai mari, cu cat se apropiau de poalele rochiei, care ajungeau pana deasupra genunchilor, iar parul ei era prins intr-o coada impletita cu o funda alba. Hinata, in schimb, nu isi putea lua ochii de la Naruto. El era imbracat cu o camasa portocalie, o vesta alba, desceiata. Purta o pereche de jeansi stramti negri si o pereche de pantofi negri.

"Hei, Neji! Unde sa pun cadoul?"

"Buna si tie Naruto! Cadourile se pun pe masa din spate."

"Mersi!"

Neji era imbracat cu o camasa gri, si blugi stramti.

Dintr-o data, a inceput sa se auda muzica lenta din boxe. Naruto s-a uitat in jurul lui, iar peste tot erau cupluri care dansau. Vazandu-i pe toti atat de fericiti, Naruto s-a simtit ciudat si a cautat o fata singura. Asa a dat de Hinata, care statea singura langa masa cu mancare. Deci Naruto si-a luat inima in dinti, s-a dus la Hinata si a spus:

"Hei, Hinata. Ma intrebam daca, nu vrei, sa… um… sa dansezi… cu… mine?"

"Da! Sigur ca vreau!" A spus Hinata incantata.

Atunci Naruto a luat-o de mana si a dus-o in mijlocul ringului de dans. Apoi Naruto si-a pus mainile in jurul taliei Hinatei, iar Hinata le-a pus in jurul gatului lui Naruto, si au continuat sa danseze pe ritmul lent al muzicii.

Hinata P.D.V.

OMG! OMG! OMG! Nu pot sa cred ca dansez cu Naruto-kun! Si e si un vals! Stai un pic! Fata lui e atat de aproape de a mea! Cred ca acum e timpul sa-i spun ce simt pentru el.

"Ne, Naruto-kun."

"Mm. Ce s-a intamplat Hinata?"

"As vrea sa-ti spun ceva,"

"Ce e?"

Pai,… O sa-tispun direct… Te… Te… Te

"Atentie toata lumea!" ne-a atras atentia tata. Acum urmeaza Marea Incercare. Oricine poate sa ma invinga are dreptul sa o ceara in casatorie pe Hinata. Deci? Cine are curajul?"

"Eu" Spune Naruto.

(A.N: Nu vreau sa scriu scene de violenta, asa ca o sa trec direct la partea in care Naruto invinge.)

"Ai castigat in mod cinstit si corect. Uite inelul care a fost transmis din generatie in generatie in familia Hyuuga. A spus tata in timp ce i-a intins o cutie mica, alba.

"Multumesc"

Normal P.D.V.

Naruto s-a dus spre Hinata si s-a asezat in genunchi.

"Hinata, vrei sa fi sotia mea?"

"Naruto-kun, eu…"

_Time skip_

_ Peste 5 ani_

"Mama… haide sa il vedem pe tati!" I-a spus o fetita bruneta cu ochi albastri mamei ei.

"Sigur!" A raspuns Hinata.

**La biroul hokagelui**

"Tati! Tati!" A strigat fetita, fugind sa-l imbratiseze pe tatal ei.

"Buna, Stella! Hinata! Ce va aduce pe-aici?" A intrebat al saselea hokage.

"Stella a vrut sa te vada, si trebue sa-ti reamintesc ca trebuie sa facem poza de familie, Naruto-kun."

"Sigur! Hai sa mergem!"

"Da!"

Am terminat! Prima poveste in romana! E un pic ciudat.

Oricum, Please review! :D


End file.
